Chemicals React
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven cant help but react to Beastboy,  dedicated to KarateCat211


**Hey guys,**

**Here's another BBRAE fic for you!**

**Once Again I'm Sorry for how long I've been gone.**

**Oh and this fic is dedicated to KarateCat211.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, If I did, all my ideas would have been used in the show and bbrae would have gotten together….**

…**.**

**..**

**Now that that's out of the way….**

**ENJOY!**

****

_You Make Me Feel, Out of my Element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

Shattered glass sounded in the tower causing everyone to look at Raven.

The young empath had simply pulled over her hood to hide her face before monotonously replying

"I need to meditate." Before vanishing from the room

_Like my world's spinning in slow motion_

_And I'm moving too fast_

On her way to her room she had ran into Beastboy causing them to fall over each other, Beastboy landing on top of her.

Raven saw the moment as if in slow motion, as she felt her heart beating as fast as Kid Flash.

The green changeling smiled sheepishly at her as he got up, offering a hand out to her.

"Sorry Rae"

Raven accepted his hand and pulled herself up. Dusted herself off and pulled up her hood "You should be, and it's Raven." She bitingly told him, storming off to her room. Shoving past him as she left

_Were you right was I wrong_

_Were you weak was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us Broken_

_Caught in a Moment_

Inside of Nevermore, Raven's emotions were screaming at her.

"Why were you so hurtful to Beastboy?" Happy demanded,

"He deserved it! Rage shall consume him!" Rage chuckled darkly before being smacked over the head by Brave with a Frying Pan.

"W-What I-If he-he n-never talks to u-us again?" Timid whimpered

Raven sighed, why did she react so harshly towards Beastboy all the time? Truth be told, she had a crush on him. They had so much in common; they both wore masks, Beastboy hiding behind his smile and childish pranks. Raven hid behind her mask of indifference. They both had demons locked away in them. Beastboy had the Beast, and Raven had Trigon. They were both broken by people they could trust. Terra and Malchior

She sighed.

'_Why do I always get caught in the moment?'_ She pondered as she left her meditative stance and traveled up to the roof

_We lived, and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The Chemicals React_

_The Chemicals React_

As Raven sat at the edge of the roof, watching the sunset she heard the click of the door to the roof opening and closing; followed by the sound of feet coming up beside her.

Glancing to the side of her she spotted Beastboy sitting beside her. His face cast in the soft orange luminescent glow of the sunset.

Just as suddenly he turned to her, his green eyes staring into her own amethyst.

Just like that, she felt something inside of her react.

As she stared into his deep sea green eyes, she knew.

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the Tides pulling me in deeper_

_Making it harder to breathe_

She felt like she was drifting in the Seas of his green eyes. Getting pulled in deeper and deeper the longer she stared into his eyes.

And when he smiled at her, she suddenly felt short of breath.

_We cannot deny how we feel inside, we cannot deny_

She didn't know who made the first move but that didn't matter as their lips were pressed against each other. She knew she loved him now, she could no longer deny how she felt

_Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in a moment<br>We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<br>But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>The chemicals react_

They pulled away and she saw him smile warmly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for always being so mean to you" she uttered softly.

Beastboy just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't be, that's neither here nor there. What matters is that you're here with me now."

And she smiled,

Because it didn't matter how she reacted towards him before but how she reacted towards his love.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

And he smiled warmly before kissing her softly.

"And I love you."

Apparently she reacted right.

_The Chemicals React_

_The Chemicals React_

**END  
><strong> 

**Well, I thoroughly enjoyed writing that!**

**KarateCat211 I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please Review and Subscribe!**

**SPIDEY OUT!**


End file.
